What now?
by xXxAngelwithAttitudexXx
Summary: Sequel to What! Your sister is dating HarryPotter? COOL!When Harry stopped, the puppy stopped. Harry jumped, puppy jumped. But Harry was pretty sure if he jumped in front a car, puppy would stay on the sidewalk and watch. FREE COOKIES IF U READ ME!
1. Red Lightning

So? When are you guys getting back together?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer- I, xXxAngelwithAttitudexXx, do not own Harry Potter.

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank You!**

Author's Babble – HEY GUYS! Well, I'm back! Sorry that the sequel for "What! Your Sister is Dating Harry Potter? COOL!" is out so late. I had my 2nd exams and I had to try and study, and I had to put off the story. But don't worry! It's Summer holidays and I'll have some time on my hands since the World Cup is over (damn you, Italy!). But anyway, I hope this story will live up to the expectations and will be as good as my other stories.

**IMPORTANT – this story is the sequel to "What! Your Sister is Dating Harry Potter? COOL!" so I think you guys would like to read that one first. And you can read my other story "Perverted Stuffed Bunnies" and please check out my forum "Bittersweet Endings" and my C2 "For Those Rainy Days".**

Story Line – It's the summer after 6th year/5th year for our young heroes…and it's going to be one hell of a vacation before Harry, Ron and Hermione leave to search for the other Horcrux (SP?). Harry is returning to the Dursley's, Bill and Fluer's wedding, Fred and George making chaos…AND what's this Harry's hearing? Dudley has a girlfriend? And Aunt Marge is visiting? And why is Ginny planning a surprise visit to the Dursley? This is going to be an interesting Summer holiday and we're going along for the ride!

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter One

Red Lightning

"We wouldn't kill him…yet,"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_I walk a lonely road, _

_The only one that I've ever known,_

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street,_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,_

_When the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk _

_alone,_

_I walk alone,_

_I walk alone,_

_I walk alone,_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow is the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me,_

_Till then I walk alone._

_I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere_

_in my mind,_

_On the boarder line near the edge where I walk alone,_

_Read between the lines,_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright,_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive,_

_I walk alone,_

_I walk alone,_

_I walk alone,_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow is the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me,_

_Till then I walk alone._

_I walk alone,_

_I walk a…_

_I walk this empty street,_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,_

_When the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk _

_alone._

_My shadow is the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me,_

_Till then I walk alone._

_Band – GreenDay (A/N I LOVE this band!)_

_Song – Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was, yet, another end to another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But it was not just another ending to the school year. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was murdered by the Potions Master, Serverus Snape, and escaped with a student, Draco Malfoy, who also had a hand in the plot.

It was after the funeral, and in an hour's time, the students would be sent home. It was still undecided if Hogwarts would be opening for the next school year, in light of the Death Eaters' attack and the death of the Headmaster at the hand of his own colleague.

It's strange how we never know what Fate has in store for us…what could happen in the next minute or two…next hour…months…years. But what counts is how we deal with these situations, and what consequences it would have on others.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Ronald Weasley was on a mission. He was going to try to prevent what could happen in a couple of hours, namely Harry being murdered by his brothers. Ron knew for a fact, that Harry was the only person he would allow Ginny to snog, and he was the only person who can stand the infamous Weasley temper.

If his plan worked, he would save Harry from an early death, and him having his ass beaten up by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who both loved Harry to death.

"Please, God! Make my plan work!" Ron thought desperately, as he raced up to the owlery (sp?). The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in 30 minutes, and this letter had life and death consequences if it did not arrive on time. For him, Harry and half of his family.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Hey, guys. It's me, Ron. _

_I've got some news for you. But before I share, you guys gotta promise to read the ENTIRE letter, first. Word for word. Okay._

_Harry broke up with Ginny._

_**WAIT!**_

_**STOP!**_

_I know for a fact you guys were ready to run off to plan ways of punishing Harry for dating own baby sister in the first place…but wait. Hold off the planning for a couple of weeks first._

_First, you guys need to know WHY Harry broke up with her in the first place. _

_To put in short, Harry's a too noble for his own good pain in the ass._

_The main reason he broke up with Ginny is to PROTECT her. He's afraid that if they continue dating, Vorldie would come after her too, and use her against him. He believes that when that diary processed Ginny, it was because she was the little sister of Harry Potter's best mate._

_Now, I know deep down you guys want them to get back together, come on, admit it. And we all know that Harry is the only guy we would willingly allow to shove his tongue down own little sister's throat_

_And in case you guys were wondering, I have not given Harry my letter thingy as yet. I will give it to him when he and Ginny get back together._

_Well, I better go, guys, or the Hogwarts Express would leave without me! _

_Cya later!_

_Your brother,_

_Ron. _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Okay, Pig. You better get this letter to the Burrow before my family leaves to meet us at Kings Cross." Ron said seriously, as he called Pig down to him. And for the first time, Pig was _actually serious_. Well, as serious as an owl can manage that is.

Ron sent the letters off with Pig, and off he was to catch the Hogwarts Express.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

The train ride from Hogwarts to Kings Cross, was pretty uneventful. There were no little first years racing up and down the corridors and no giggling girls, (whom just recently reach the teenage point of adolescence and were staring at the guys who just a couple of months ago were so _gross _are now so_ cute!) _

But don't worry, something's going to happen in Kings Cross that would make up for the uneventful ride.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

When our 'Fantastic Four' arrived at Platform 9¾, Harry was the first to break the silence that had come over them the moment they set foot on the train.

"Well, this is it," he started, "this would be the last time I go home to the Dursley,"

"Yeah, sorry about that, mate" Ron said, slapping him on the shoulder, as they exited the platform.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be of age in a couple of weeks, and I'll have a lot as fu – now who the hell is _that!"_

Standing with the Dursley, next to Dudley, was _a girl_. Now, don't get me wrong, it's possible for everyone to find their perfect match and what not…but come on guys…it's _Dudley_ we're talking about here. The over weight, recently turned boxing champion, who takes pleasure in beating up kids half his size.

As Harry walked towards the Dursley with Hermione, Ron and Ginny behind him, Mr. Dursley grin grew larger.

"Oh, boy. You're here, aren't you? Well, this is the last time you'll be coming home with us again. And I'll would like to introduce to Dudley's _girlfriend_, Mystery."

_Mystery?_ Now, who the hell would name their child Mystery? The same thoughts seemed to be running thought Ron's mind, because he was suddenly overcome with a violet coughing fit. Hermione and Ginny was just lost for words, and they were not the only ones.

"_And she would be staying with us for the summer vacation!"_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_A/N – cliffy! I don't really like this chapter, but guys seem to love anything I dish out!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_This angel's gotta PuckRock Grandma!_


	2. Just shoot me!

So? When are you guys getting back together?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter One (Red Lightning).

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank You!**

Author's Babble – Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying your holidays! I would like to thank jnw1991, lily101 (I can always count on this girl to review!), PremzaWitchofWeirdos, nijlie, hp-Lover-4-Ever, GinnysbestM8, KatesMaster, DianePerish and QUEENIE, for reviewing!

And please guys, I would like to encourage more of you to review me please! Because if my memory serves right, people were _begging_ for this sequel and I really want to know what you think about it so far. Forty people added my to their author alerts and I had over 1000 hits (seriously, I was shocked) and only 10 people reviewed. Sorry if I sound like a hungry monster for reviews…but I cannot help it! ;-)

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter Two

Just shot me!

How much torture can one man take!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"_Delia's on 'd' loose,_

_Don take no sip from she juice,_

_Last man take a sip still CONFUSE!"_

_Song – Dalia's on the loose. (A/N I know it have some bad English there but that how the song does go!)_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Dude, I don't about you but how the hell did your cousin get that for a girlfriend?" Ron said as Hermione and Ginny dragged him and Harry away from the Dursleys.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Harry replied.

Ron was still staring at Mystery in wonder as Hermione tapped her shoes against the tiled floor in annoyance.

"You know Ron I think it about time you blinked" said Ginny, "please close your mouth, dear," Mrs. Weasley continued as she began to hug everyone.

"Oh Harry dear, I almost forget, but next week Friday we would be coming to collect you from your relatives. We have not decided on the mode of transportation yet but please be ready around 1 o'clock, ok dear?

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, "well, guys I better get going,"

"Bye mate! I wish you could come earlier! I don't know how I'm going to manage with all those veela running about all over the place!" Ron said.

"Good-bye Harry. I'll see you soon, alright?" Hermione said, hugging Harry, her eyes oddly bright.

"Of course you will!" he said with a slight smile.

Last in line was Ginny, she still looked pretty sad but she forced a smile on her face and hugged Harry.

"Just remember what I said," she whispered. Harry smiled sadly down at her.

" Bye, Mrs. Weasley. I'll see you next week!" Harry said hugged her too.

"Okay dear," she replied, "and be careful" and Harry was off with the Dursley with a heavy heart

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

'Well,' Harry thought dryly, 'there's no mystery why Dudley picked her for his girlfriend.' Harry winced at the horrible pun, but _hey,_ truth hurts.

Mystery, to be frank, was a _double D cup._

Need I say more? Yeah, I guess so…Mystery was what we Trinidadians would call a Delia, and the British… a life size, new and heavily improve version of Barbie®!

Mystery…well…she was not exactly pretty, like the 'cute' pretty Ginny had, or the 'sophisticated' pretty Hermione had but was only recognised during the Yule Ball, but Mystery had a certain sex appeal (huge factor, the double Ds) that drew men to her.

Blonde, slightly taller than Dudley, huge boobs and the most annoying voice in the world…yep…that was the perfect way to describe own Mystery Plummber.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

The journey back to Privet Drive was pretty uneventful, unless you count that Mystery kept on staring at Harry, which to him, was not appropriate for a girl who has a boyfriend.

Fifteen minutes after arriving at Privet Drive, Harry bolted to his room vowed never to come out. He was scared for life! He had just saw…Dudley making out with Mystery! It was even worse that the time when he and Ginny were walking towards the library, but it was locked and from outside you could hear these weird moaning noises coming from inside. And Fitch was not on his normal patrol duty.

Wait….maybe that was worse.

He just heard a funny _flop_ from the room next door and heard a high pitch giggle, followed by what sound like air being released from a balloon.

'_Just shot me!' _ Harry thought as he collapsed on his bed covering his head in his pillow.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A couple of hours after Harry's life changing experience, he looked down at his work with pride. He had begun rumoring around in some of the drawers that he never used but still had some of Dudley's old things, and found an old radio.

He was able to fix it with some tools he sneaked out from the attic (Dudley and Mystery decided to continue their activities somewhere else) and without further ado, he flicked the little red on switch and…nothing.

Harry was stumped. He was positive he did every right, right?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Well Mr Potter, I believe you forget about a little thing called batteries.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_A/N – sorry about this chapter being so short. I have this horrible writer's block and I'm freezing my ass off by my computer! _

_Please remember to review!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This angel's gotta PuckRock Grandma!_


	3. She Will Be Loved

So? When are you guys getting back together?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter One (Red Lightning).

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank You!**

Author's Babble – hey people! As you can see, I FINALLY got over my writer's block after how much weeks of staring at my computer screen blankly! I would like to thank BattleWiz88, nijlie, jennvellcs, Kates Master, Queenie, DianePerish, PremzaWitchOfWeidos, bruisedpapya, iceskater25705, CASOCCERCHIC02, TAMIKA and harry-an-ginny for reviewing!

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE, PLEASE READ THIS!_**

**I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this chapter, and I noticed that some people really like this story! Kudos! And as a reward for supporting my writing and to make up for having you guys wait ages for this chapter, I _may _create a forum about all my stories, random author babble, information on new stories that I'm working on, ideas I have for this story, more insane babble and SO MUCH MORE!**

**Now, the only thing is that I don't have a name for the forum, so I will leave that up to my faithful reviewers who always read my babble, to come up with a name and a description for the forum! IN ADDITION, the person who gives me the best name and/or description for the forum, I will make you a moderator or one of the moderators for the forum! **

**I'm really serious about this you guys and I need your help to make it happen!**

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I should continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter Three

She will be loved…

"Beauty Queen of only 16,"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This chapter is dedicated to _

_PremzaWitchOfWeirdos!_

_Thanks for being my BETA!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good._

_Band – 3DoorsDown_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .

"Okay, Ginny…deep breaths…you _will not_ cry…" she whispered to herself as tears began to stream down her face. She angrily wiped her tears away as she pulled her long red hair into a messy bun.

She gazed around herself, studying her surrounding. She was in her old hiding place again. In an apple tree on top a hill, a couple of miles away from the Burrow, which was almost overrun at the moment. The wedding was to be held on the first of August, on this very hillside.

Ginny frowned slightly at the idea of her _area_ being the site for Fleur's wedding…yeah, yeah her brother was getting married and Fleur isn't all that bad, but Ginny had always dreamt of being married to her Prince Charming on this hillside.

"Damn you, _Gabrielle," _Ginny said, angrily throwing the apple she was eating to the ground. It was 'darleeng' Gabi's' idea to have the wedding here, after she followed Ginny to her hiding place after Ginny snapped at her for asking question after question about Harry on the Saturday she arrived home.

It was no secret that Gabi had a _huge_ crush on Harry after he saved her during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was pefect…long, wavy silver-blonde hair, big blue eyes, a prefect hourglass figure, (unlike Ginny, who was slightly bigger on top, thanks to her mother's side of the family) prefect smooth _clear_ skin (Ginny _wished_ she had Gabi's skin. She liked her milky white complexion but it was _exploding _with freckles no matter what. Gabi was just perfect. And between Fleur and Gabi, the Weasley brothers are having a hard time, especially as Gabi, (who had just turned 14) was having trouble controlling her Veela charm.

"Well, that's her excuse, but she has no right to walk around the place in her bra, which according to her is a _sports bra_, just by conscience _has lace_, and that it was too hot to wear normal clothes," Ginny snorted, as she remembered Ron's slack jaw look when he saw Gabi walking, no, _modeling_, in her bra.

But the main reason Ginny came out here was not to complain endlessly about Fleur and Gabi (she could do that in the privacy of her crowded kitchen!).

It was Harry. It was that stupid crush Gabi had on Harry (that was ten times worst than the eleven-year-old crush). And that stupid girl talk thingy Fleur and Gabi normally have. And it was driving her up a wall (and a couple of trees too!)

Ginny wrapped her arms around her petite frame, to protect herself from the cold wind.

"_I must be really stupid to have to come out here at this time of night," _Ginny muttered to herself.

¤°«΅×΅»°¤.§.¤°«΅×΅»°¤

_Flashback _

¤°«΅×΅»°¤.§.¤°«΅×΅»°¤

_Normally, during the holidays, Ginny would allow herself the pleasure of waking up around 10 or 11 o'clock or as late as her mother allowed. But this was not a normal holiday- her big brother was getting married in a month's time. Fleur, the bride-to-be, and Gabriella, Fleur's little sister and Ginny's fellow bridesmaid, was staying at the Burrow to help with the wedding preparations. _

_Now, Fleur and Gabi, better known as Phlegm and Phlegm Jr., were staying in Ginny's room. Normally, Ginny would not mind the company, but then again it was not a normal holiday._

_Ginny and Ron retuned home on a Saturday, it was now Monday, and Harry was due to arrived at the Burrow on Friday. Now, Fleur and Gabi had a close sister-sister relationship, which was cute at first, when Ginny was not around._

_Now, like the caring, loveable sisters they are, they have these long chats about boys, life, clothes, you know, the normal sister thing_,_(and the author is getting VERY annoyed about have to write _normally_ all the time, and there she did it again, but back to Ginny), and although Ginny would never admit it, she was kind of jealous about Fleur's and Gabi's relationship, but after the embarrassment she went through, she was glad she was the only girl in the family._

_The famous topic for last night's little chat was boyfriends and first kisses, and how your first boyfriend was special and your first kiss would be something that you would always remember. Ginny had a tendency of falling asleep during the first hour of the discussion, but she sometimes listened in during the first few minutes. But she kinda skipped over the boring stuff._

"_So, you zee, Gabi. C'est très important!" Fleur said, smiling down at her little sister, "Your first kizz must be zum-zing special, eet ees always something special, even if the person you're keezing isn't ze _one_. Il y a zum-zing special. But when you find zat person, you would know. What do you theek Ginnee?"_

"_Wha-?" she just about to drift away to sleep._

"_When deed you get your first kiss?" Gabi asked._

"_This guy I met in my 5th year. Michael Corner. But I dumped him after a month or so. He was a sore loser. Lousy git," Ginny asked, yawning, unaware that she was actually taking part in their conversation._

"_Uh, was it 'ard?" Fleur asked, "Him being your first boyfriend and all zat?"_

"_Nah. Well, he was okay in the boyfriend department, but he lacked a certain quantity. No, well, it's how you look at it. The relationship was kinda boring. Something just didn't _clink_ you know?" _

"_Oui. I 'ave an idea of what you are about. When I first began to date, everything zeem just purrfect. But it the back of my mind, I knew something was missing, but I didn't know what it waz until I met your brother, Geeny," Fleur said, with a knowing smile._

"_Have you figured out what was missing?" Gabi asked._

"_Yea. Okay, I know this may sound silly, but I want someone who would _challenge _me, ya know? Someone who's as stubborn and as hardheaded was I am, and someone who wouldn't mind standing up to my six other protective gits I called my brothers," Ginny said, with her eyes closed, remembering out those times when she and Harry used to spend by the lake, laughing and play fighting with one another. Her eyes welled up with tears, but since her arrival to the Burrow, she refused to allow herself the luxury of crying. _

'_Weasleys don't cry," she reminded herself, '_the only guy who's worth your tears is the guy who wouldn't make you cry_,' taking a deep breath, 'you didn't cry when you broke up with Michael or Dean," and with that, she released it._

_But deep down she knew that Harry were never would intentionally make her crying and that he broke up with her to protect her._

_Deep down, she knew that Harry cared for her…even if he broke up with her._

_And really deep down she knew that Harry was worth her tears. Her tears began to leak thought her closed eyelids. She gasped. 'No. I refused to cry in front of Fleur and Gabi,'_

"_Ginny? Comment ca va? Ca va? Ginny, are you okay?" _

_Ginny opened her eyes, to see that Fleur and Gabi were looking at her worriedly._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Ca va?" _

_It was too much. All the questions. In English. In French. It was all too much. And the tears she tried so hard to keep it bay, finally broke. The dam was broken._

"_Ginny?" _

_It was all too much. And…_

_She ran. _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .

_This angel's gotta PunkRock Grandma! - what do you think?_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .


	4. This is the Real Me Like it or not

So? When are you guys getting back together?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter One (Red Lightning).

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank You!**

Author's Babble – Hello. I will like to thank Queenie, BattleWiz88, KatesMaster, jennvellcs and hrypotrox72 for reviewing! I was kinda disappointed that only 5 people reviewed the last chapter and I had over 300 hits. And I decided not to create that forum (if you don't know what I'm talking about read my babble in the last chapter) since only 1 person seems interested. But whatever.

This chapter will be short since it's the 2nd part to 'She Will Be Loved,' and school is reopening next week. Sob. Back to those annoying ass teachers who take pleasure in my pain. lol.

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 4.

This is the Real Me. Like it or not.

'I guess I was wrong about them, huh?'

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"You know, eef you stay out 'ere you can catc' an 'orrible cold?" said someone standing at the bottom of the apple tree that Ginny was currently inhibiting. "And keeping your emotionez bottled up lyke zat eez a terrible zing. No-zing is wrong with cryeeng,"

Ginny looking down, and through the branches and leaves, she could make out the silvery blond head of Gabi.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked coldly.

"I know you know," Gabi said.

"What do you know, that I know, which is something that I don't know that you know?" Ginny asked curiously.

Gabi looked up into the tree, with an angry and slightly confused look on her face. She shook her head…the moonlight seemed to make her hair glow brighter than normal.

"About your 'istory wit 'Arry…'ow he broke up wit you for your own protection. It was all an act. Me lykin' 'Arry I mean. Sure, I lyke 'im but not lyke 'ow you tink. I acted lyke that (lyke a typical ditzy blond, I mean.) Becuz I 'oped it may 'elp you to finally let out your emotionz." Gabi explained.

"Well. It worked," Ginny replied dryly.

Gabi laughed. Her laughter distantly reminded her of the ringing of bells.

"I noticed…but Geeny. Keeping emotionez bottled up lyke that eez bad for your 'ealth. Keep them in for too long and zey begin to eat you from eenside. And personally I tink you're actin' veree selfish," Gabi said, absentmindedly rubbed her nose.

"EXCUSE ME!" Ginny screamed.

"Don't worry. You're excused," Gabi said in a very sarcastic tone of voice, " 'ow do you tink 'Arry is feelin now? From what I 'ear, if it was not for old Voldee, 'Arry would not 'ave broken up wit you. I'm sure that 'Arry is feeling just as bad!"

Ginny was silent for a couple of minutes.

She was acting selfish, Ginny realized. All that time since her arrival to the Burrow, she was only thinking about her feelings…how hurt she was, lonely, miserable…forgetting that Harry may be hurting too.

Yes. She remembered Harry. But she forgot about his feeling and what he may be going thought now. He had a lot on his plate now.

He was turning 17 on the 31st of July. He would be of age and no one would have control of his life anymore. He would be a fully-grown wizard, able to use magic, without having to worry about being expelled from Hogwarts or that Degree of Underage Wizardry or whatever you called it.

''e may go looking for old Voldee now. Along with Snape and Malfoy,'

Ginny thought.

And she couldn't blame him.

"That so called plan. It was pretty stupid, ya know zat?" Ginny said gruffly after a few minutes.

"Oh, zut! **(A/N – 'zut' is a French word meaning 'shocks' or 'damn')** What did you xpect? I'm only 14!"

"And how would a little squirt like you know all these things about feelings?" Ginny asked, as she jumped down from the tree, standing beside Gabi.

Gabi smiled shyly.

"I'm French, zo eet all comez naturally!"

"You know, Gabrielle, I guess I was wrong about you. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have judged you because of the impression I got from your sister. Truce?" Ginny asked, sticking out her hand on Gabi to shake.

Gabi smiled up at Ginny, "Truce!"

But instead of shaking Ginny's hand, Gabi pulled Ginny into a sisterly hug. Ginny, caught unaware, stiffen slightly at first touch, but after a couple of seconds, she gently returned to hug.

"I'm glad to have you was my new sister, Ginny," Gabi said, breaking the hug.

"Me too,"

Gabi and Ginny began walking back to the Burrow in a comfortable silence, until…

"Gabi?"

"Oui, ma soeur?" (Yes, my sister?)

"Do you remember that time when you came run in the kitchen, with only your bra and some shorts on?"

"Oui,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come in only your bra?"

"Well, I thought I 'ear someone saying that Harry 'ad arrived, and I was, at the time, workin' on my plan. And…"

"And…what?"

"Well, tink ton frère, Ron, eez kinda cute,"

"WHAT! He's your brother-in-law!"

"But it'z not like if he'z my real frere!

"Gabi!"

"Ginny,"

Gabi and Ginny looked at each other, Gabi smirking slightly caused Ginny the laugh.

'Maybe having Gabi as a sister would not be so bad after all,' Ginny though as she studied her companion, and she smiled widely, "not bad at all,"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_A/N – okay, can I get a least 38 reviews. PLEASE! And the update would be at least twice every month!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸


	5. Woof!

**So? When are you guys getting back together!?**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

Disclaimer – See Chapter One (Red Lightning).

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank You!**

Author's Babble – HEY PEOPLE! I'M SO SORRY! School has reopened, and some of my teachers are a right pain in the ass. Gosh, my French teacher is a BEAST! lol. I will like to thank jennvellcs, BattleWiz88, magan, CASOCCERCHIC02, Krazygirl0009?, Kates Master, DianePerish and Schlagan, gryffindorgrl123 and jazzaz93 for reviewing!

Sorry that this chapter came out so late, but this school year for me is like Harry's 6th year, so you know how things go, but I will try to update as often as possible.

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I should continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

Dedicated to

Jazzsax93,

And all her blonde friends!

:-)

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

Chapter 5.

"Woof!"

'What should I name you? Padfoot or Snuffles?'

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_I'm not afraid of anything,_

_I just need to know that I can breathe,_

_I don't need much of anything,_

_But, suddenly,_

_I am small and the world big,_

_All around me is fast moving,_

_Surrounding by so many things,_

_But suddenly, suddenly,_

_How does it feel to be,_

_Different from me,_

_Are we the same,_

_How does it feel?_

_Are we the same,_

_How does it feel?_

_I am young and I am free,_

_But I get tired and I get weak,_

_I get lost and I can't see,_

_But suddenly, suddenly._

_How does it feel to be,_

_Different from me,_

_Are we the same,_

_How does it feel,_

_Are we the same,_

_How does it feel?_

_Would you comfort me?_

_Would you cry with me?_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah,_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah,_

_I am small and the world is big,_

_But I'm not afraid of anything._

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah,_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah,_

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_You're different from me, different,_

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_You're different from me, different,_

_Song – How does it feel?_

_Artist – Arvil Lavigne_

_Album – Under my skin._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

Little Gabi was right about one thing; Harry was completely miserable. He was terribly lonely in Privet Drive. Dudley and Mystery were too caught up with each other to notice if Harry was even in the same room with them. Mr and Mrs Dursley were too happy that their 'ickle Diddy' found himself a girlfriend to bother with Harry. Hell, they even stopped yelling at him, they ignored him all together more like it.

In Privet Drive, Harry had no one. Sure, there was Hedwig, but who else? Harry spent long hours wondering around Privet Drive, and the neighboring streets and communities, resulting in parents pulling their children out oh his path.

He was a dangerous delinquent, after all.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

On Tuesday afternoon, Harry Potter could have been found doing his daily haunting around community. Now, he saw the usual stuff.

Kids playing the ass, resulting in them tripping and breaking their ass. Well, not literally that is.

Kids crying because they tripped and broke their ass.

Parents fussing over the kids who tripped and broke their ass.

Parents of the children who did not break their ass, were being pulled away from Harry, who gave the impression that _he _may trip them, resulting in them breaking their ass,

Basically, lots of people breaking their ass.

Now, Harry being accustom to this, didn't really give a damn. He had more important things to worry about. Beside people tripping and breaking their ass, that is.

But the interesting thing about this walk was this dog that is tailing Harry.

A puppy.

A black puppy, that had a close resemble to a Grim, to be exact.

Harry, because he spent WAY too much time in Professor 'what's her name who looks like a bug' tower, thought it was a Grim.

Not one of the best things to have following you to be honest.

But there was 1 thing.

A Grim can only be seen by the person they're following, and some of the kids who fell and broke their ass, fell because they were running the see _'the pretty puppy', _thus, resulting in some running into each other, resulting in them falling and breaking their ass.

Wow! Talk about a chain reaction!

So the Grim theory (no pun intended) was scratching off the list.

The other theory was the puppy was an animigus (SP?).

Mysterious dog following Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived around Privet Drive.

Could be a Death Eater waiting for his chance to killed the 'Chosen One' or a run away Daily Prophet reporter, hoping to captured the most anticipated biography of Harry Potter.

But that theory was scratched off because of the mere fact that a person's animigus form can never be so young.

¤°«΅×΅»°¤.§.¤°«΅×΅»°¤_Flashback_¤°«΅×΅»°¤.§.¤°«΅×΅»°¤

_Around the middle of February, Harry and his fellow 6th year students were crowded around two tables doing Transfiguration homework, except for Neville who was doing Herbology. Now, Professor McGonagall, being the wonderful teacher she is, assigned a 4 foot essay about Animigus Transfigurations, and how you can tell the difference between real animigus and plain old animals._

_"God. I wish I should change into a baby rabbit!" said Lavender with a smile._

_"Why on earth would you want to be a _baby_ rabbit? The grown ones are just fine and are lot better, to tell you the honest truth," said Ron, absentmindedly rubbing his nose with his quill, resulting in a huge ink blot on the side of it._

_"Because," Lavender began, as licked her thumb and began to wiped the ink blot, "I would like (Ron swatting her hand away) to honour the memory of my baby rabbit that died,"_

_"Binky?" Harry asked._

_"Yeah,"_

_"That's…nice,"_

_"Yes, nice, but impossible," Hermione said in her know it all voice. _

_"What do you mean it's sweet but impossible?" Lavender snapped at Hermione._

_Hermione frowned, "Don't you listen to Professor McGonagall during class? It impossible to change into a baby form animigus, your animigus form corresponds with your real age. If, lets say someone's animigus form was a dog, and he or she was around 16 or 17 years, compared to own age line, that's young. The dog form will therefore be about between 1 to 2 years,"_

_"Oh," Lavender said, blushing, as Ron began to scrawl what Hermione said into his essay. _

¤°«΅×΅»°¤.§.¤°«΅×΅»°¤_End Flashback_¤°«΅×΅»°¤.§.¤°«΅×΅»°¤

Now, Harry was beginning to become annoyed with his furry little shadow. When Harry stopped, the puppy stopped. Harry jumped, puppy jumped. But Harry was pretty sure if he jumped in front a car, puppy would stay on the sidewalk and watch.

Harry gazed behind his shoulder, sure as hell, puppy was still there.

'_Okay," _Harry thought, "_time for Plan B,'_

And Plan B was to run, jump in an alleyway, and hope puppy could not find him.

He ran.

He jumped.

He hid.

"Woof,"

"AAAAARRGGGHHHH!"

And like those Muggle cartoons, puppy was right behind Harry.

Freaky, huh?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

After a couple of hours to Harry, but what was really 10 minutes in the real world, Harry gave up. Harry stopped at the park, and seated himself on the ground, and sure enough puppy, sat right in front him.

"What do you want from me? Because I don't have any food to share,"

"Woof!"

Such intelligence.

Harry told a good look at the puppy, he could easily fit in his school bag, and he did look kinda hungry…

"No, Potter. You cannot keep him!"

'_Why not?" _said a childish voice in his head

"Because,"

"_Please! And he looks like Sirius,"_

That was true. At that same moment, puppy rested his head on Harry's knee, and started making little whimpering noises.

The Dursleys hardly paid attention to Harry…he could easily sneak some food for puppy …and share the food Mrs. Weasley sent for him yesterday…and Hedwig may like the extra company…

Harry groaned loudly.

"Why did you have to look so much like Sirius' animigus form?" Harry asked the puppy, as he scoped him up in his arms.

"Woof!"

"I think I'll call you 'Padfoot',"

"Woof, woof!"

…………………

"Ah fuck! Padfoot, that's sick,"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_Little Padfoot just peed in Harry's arms._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_A/N – I need a muse…over 55 reviews please_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_This angel's gotta PunkRock Grandma_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.


	6. Surprising and Planning

**So? When are you guys getting back together!?**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter One (Red Lightning).

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank You!**

Author's Babble – hi? I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! I had exams and I had to study like a good girl! Lol! Gosh, damn those teachers who go on and on about having the ability to work and how you can do this and that… and blah blah blah. After a while, you begin to hear the length of the speech if you know what I mean! But thank GOD I decided not to do Physics! But that don't stop them from giving me 2 forms of mathematics, groan.

I will can to thank hp-Lover-4-Ever, BattleWiz88, jazzax93, hrypotrox72 and Kates Master for reviewing!

And just a hint, visit my forum, there are **_LOADS of SPOILERS about the ENDING of this fic,_** so chop chop! But go after you reviewed! Leave a post on the forum please, your input gives me inspiration!

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I should continue this story.

And the translation for the French used in this chapter can be found at the ending of the chapter…there is a lot of French in this chapter, so you may want to read the translations first.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

_Dedicated to _

_All the dog lovers out there! _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

Chapter 6.

Surprising and Planning

Surprises are supposed to be something enjoyable, right?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

And I know that sometime  
When the weather is fine  
I will be with you  
I'll be with you  
No one can see  
What the future will be  
But I'll feel for you  
I'll feel for you

_Thirsty Merc – When the Weather is Fine_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

Operation 'Sneak in Padfoot into Privet Drive before the Dursleys notice and kick both Padfoot and Harry to the curb' was completed. Operation Munchies was on the way.

To be completely honest, Harry and Padfoot were starving. Padfoot especially, since he gave Harry a 'Thank You' gift for allowing him into his life. The thank you gift being a pile of shit.

Literally.

Gratitude was a right bite on the ass and a hard one at it.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«.

However, at the Burrow, another plan was trying, well, to be planned.

"Well, you could try…_oh zut! Quel est le mot en l'anglais, Fluer? Quand la femme prends à se faire obéir de…bof…'le jeu'_? (1)" Gabi asked with a mischievous smile.

Fleur, Gabi and Ginny were currently relaxing in the kitchen, or "La Cuisine", in French. Now, these ladies were on a mission. A mission based on how Ginny could make Harry realise that no matter what she would always have feelings for him and would always be there for him…no matter what.

And during the planning, Fleur and Gabi had taken to teaching Ginny basic French words…and they promised if she worked hard they would teach her some more 'colourful' words, if you know what I mean…if you don't, well, it's a good a time to start learning.

"_Ah, oui. Je sais le mot. __C'est le verbe (2) _'To seduce'," Fleur replied with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Ginny shouted. She was no expert in speaking _le français(3),_ but she damn well knew what 'To seduce' meant. "Well, I am sorry, _mes amies (4)_, but I'm no seductress!" Ginny said angrily, but the furious blush that suddenly appeared on her face betrayed her true feelings, and she slapped Gabi on the arm.

"_Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Et quelle est fausse avec(5) _Being a seductress? _Tu a les seins pour la. (6)" _Gabi said, smiled innocently up at Ginny. Gabi only spoke French around Ginny when she was trying to hide something.

"Fleur! Did Gabi say something bad about me in French?"

"Of cous not, Geeny. She was seemply payin' you _un compliment," _Fleur replied with a smile, "and 'ow does seduction 'elp "_la_ _petite rouge"_ Fleur continued, with raised eyebrows.

Gabi shrugged, and Ginny smiled slightly at her new nickname. Being the youngest of the family she had all kinds of nicknames, but _la petite rouge _was far the most creative, meaning the 'little red'. Yeah, it English it sounded lame and stupid, but in French…it sounded _way _better.

"Je ne sais pas…I don't know, but eet was a gud idea, and I'm sure Geenny would not mind playin' that role seeing tat she 'ad _a crush on Monsieur Potter since you were eleven_!" Gabi shouted the last part.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Ginny shouted, pelting Gabi with a strawberry muffin thtat smacked her exactly in the forehead.

"_Tu vas mourir la petite rouge!(7)"_

And thus was the beginning of a large food fight that even the well-mannered Fleur Delacour participated in, and also won by a landslide…her being able to use magic of course.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

Little Padfoot was a smart dog (in a manner of speaking), and it was very obvious that his new master, Harry, was kinda stupid. He was hungry and Padfoot was hungry, so the obvious solution was to get something to eat.

Obviously.

But little Padfoot failed to understand that things were different in civilized surroundings then on the streets.

The main difference? It bought a whole new meaning to the term 'Survival of the Fittest'. But there are the times when we are granted small mercies, and Harry, being a bit slow on the uptake, took some time to appreciated them.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"Bark?"

"Why am I still standing here?"

"Woof bark bark woof!" – translated to 'Because you're an idiot!'

"The Dursley are too busy with Dudley and his girlfriend to bother me!"

"Woof!" – translated to 'It thinks!'

"Damn! I'm so hungry I'm talking to a dog!"

Padfoot whimpered, and placed a paw on his head.

And this, yet again, displays how dense teenage boys are and that dogs are the superior beings in this world.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

After much debate, Harry finally realized that he could simply walk into the kitchen and take some food, seeing that the Dursleys don't give a damn about Harry. Well, now, with Dudley's girlfriend.

Harry was just going to take the heap out the door and not out the window as Padfoot hoped when…

"BOY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE! WE'VE GOT A SPECIAL GUEST HERE VISITING!"

Harry sighed.

"Sorry, Padfoot. This may take a while," Harry groaned, collapsing on the bed.

Padfoot jumped on Harry's chest and began licking his face, as if to say 'it's alright, cause if you don't go, the two of us will have nowhere to sleep, and I don't know about you, but I could manage."

Harry sighed again and gently pushed Padfoot off him and dragged himself down to 'greet the beloved guest'.

Padfoot, however, made himself comfortable on Harry's unmade bed, and took a well deserved nap.

Come on! Being sarcastic is a lot of hard work, the author of this fic knows from experience.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

"Ah, fuck!" Harry muttered. He could not believe this was happening to him. The world was out to kill him! He was going to die a virgin! The shame! The embarrassment! The Daily Prophet would have a field day! The headline – 'The Wizard World Hero, Dies a Virgin! How it happened. Page 2'.

Marjorie Dursley, or Aunt Marge, was staying with the Dursleys to meet her 'Ickle Dudders'' girlfriend and to kill the Wizarding World's hero, Harry Potter'!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

_Dear Ron,_

_HELP ME!_

_DUDE, SERIOUSLY! I'm no deep shit!_

_My Aunt Marge is here visiting, and you do remember what happened last time!_

_You know the drill by now. But send extra cause I havet a dog, It's a long story._

_And send something that would keep me from going completely bonkers!_

_Your best mate,_

_Harry._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

_And that my friends, is how Harry Potter got a radio that does not run on batteries._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

**TRANSLATIONS**

_(1) – oh shocks! What is the English word, Fleur? When the woman takes control of…er…the game?_

_(2) – Ah yes. I know the word. It is the verb…_

_(3) – French_

_(4) – my friends_

_(5) – Why did you do that? And what is wrong with…_

_(6) You have the breasts…_

_(7) – you are going to die, little red!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

_a/n – **I NEED A NAME FOR Emma/VICKII/KATIA BAND! PLEASE PEOPLE, IT A ROCK BAND! I ADDED A MALE SINGER, AND KEYBOARD PLAYER, SO NO GIRL POWER NAMES PLEASE!**_

_**AND THE MORE reviews I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE. HINT HINT!**_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸

_This angel's gonna PunkRock Grandma!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. . .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸


End file.
